live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Samuel L. Jackson (18 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (18 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Lee (17 Acting titles) (British) † #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Warwick Davis (14 Acting titles) (British) #Harrison Ford (13 Acting titles) (American) #Ian McKellen (13 Acting titles) (British) #Helena Bonham Carter (12 Acting titles) (British) #Jim Broadbent (12 Acting titles) (British) #Johnny Depp (12 Acting titles) (American) #Sean Bean (12 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Alan Rickman (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Cate Blanchett (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #David Bradley (11 Acting titles) (British) #Orlando Bloom (11 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (11 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Hugo Weaving (10 Acting titles) (British) #Stellan Skarsgård (10 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Adam Sandler (9 Acting titles) (American) #Anthony Daniels (9 Acting titles) (British) #Clark Gregg (9 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Radcliffe (9 Acting titles) (British) #David Thewlis (9 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (9 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Jackman (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Judi Dench (9 Acting titles) (British) #Maggie Smith (9 Acting titles) (British) #Richard Griffiths (9 Acting titles) (British) † #Rowan Atkinson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Tom Felton (9 Acting titles) (British) #Andy Serkis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Ben Stiller (8 Acting titles) (American) #Bonnie Wright (8 Acting titles) (British) #Devon Murray (8 Acting titles) (Irish) #Emma Watson (8 Acting titles) (British) #Geraldine Somerville (8 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Grant (8 Acting titles) (British) #James Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Jason Isaacs (8 Acting titles) (British) #Josh Herdman (8 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (8 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (8 Acting titles) (British) #Mark Williams (8 Acting titles) (British) #Matthew Lewis (8 Acting titles) (British) #Morgan Freeman (8 Acting titles) (American) #Natalie Portman (8 Acting titles) (American) #Oliver Phelps (8 Acting titles) (British) #Owen Wilson (8 Acting titles) (American) #Rupert Grint (8 Acting titles) (British) #Stanley Tucci (8 Acting titles) (American) #Alfred Enoch (7 Acting titles) (British) #Allen Covert (7 Acting titles) (American) #Benedict Cumberbatch (7 Acting titles) (British) #Bill Nighy (7 Acting titles) (British) #Brendan Fraser (7 Acting titles) (American) #Fiona Shaw (7 Acting titles) (Irish) #Garrick Hagon (7 Acting titles) (British) #Halle Berry (7 Acting titles) (American) #Hayley Atwell (7 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McDiarmid (7 Acting titles) (Scottish) #James Earl Jones (7 Acting titles) (American) #John Rhys-Davies (7 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Jonathan Pryce (7 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Kevin R. McNally (7 Acting titles) (British) #Michael Gambon (7 Acting titles) (Irish) #Michael Gough (7 Acting titles) (British) † #Michael Papajohn (7 Acting titles) (American) #Miranda Richardson (7 Acting titles) (British) #Nick Swardson (7 Acting titles) (American) #Nicole Kidman (7 Acting titles) (Australian) #Patrick Stewart (7 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (7 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Ineson (7 Acting titles) (British) #Roger Moore (7 Acting titles) (British) #Timothy Spall (7 Acting titles) (British) #Walter Gotell (7 Acting titles) (German) † #William Fichtner (7 Acting titles) (American) #Adrian Rawlins (6 Acting titles) (British) #Arnold Schwarzenegger (6 Acting titles) (American) #Brian Cox (6 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Carrie Fisher (6 Acting titles) (American) #Chris Evans (6 Acting titles) (American) #Christopher Walken (6 Acting titles) (American) #Ciarán Hinds (6 Acting titles) (Irish) #Dan Patrick (6 Acting titles) (American) #Dave Legeno (6 Acting titles) (British) † #Donald Sutherland (6 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Eddie Murphy (6 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (6 Acting titles) (American) #Erick Avari (6 Acting titles) (American) #Ewan McGregor (6 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Famke Janssen (6 Acting titles) (Dutch) #Geoffrey Keen (6 Acting titles) (British) † #Geoffrey Rush (6 Acting titles) (Australian) #Glenn Morshower (6 Acting titles) (American) #Harry Taylor (6 Acting titles) (British) #J.K. Simmons (6 Acting titles) (American) Category:Top Lists